In Hospital
by Aika Uchiha
Summary: kau tau ? tempat aku bertemu dengannya, harus menjadi tempat berpisahku dengannya... satu kata... Tragis.. mohon bimbingannya kepada para senpai. maybe Sasusaku, Itakonan.
1. Chapter 1

Haiiii…. Balik lagi dengan Aika. Tapi ficnya beda, tiba-tiba muncul idenya pas lagi jenguk nenek di rumah sakit. Udahlah langsung aja deh ….. !

**Judul : Hospital**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family/Romance**

**Pairings : SasuSaku, ItaKonan, dll**

**Authoress : Aika Uchiha**

1.2..3… Here We Go !!

* * *

PROLOG

* * *

**Sasuke`s POV**

Aniki. Ialah orang yang paling mengerti aku, ia selalu bertindak sesuai apa yang seharusnya dilakukan orang tua. Bukan berarti aku mengatainya tua, tapi mungkin karena orang tua kami terlalu sibuk mengurus urusan bisinis mereka. Oh… iya aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha umurku baru menginjak 13 tahun, aku tidak bersekolah tapi aku pernah bersekolah. Dan saat itu aku mengetahui apa arti seorang teman.

Disana aku bertemu Naruto, kami juga bertetangga. Lalu Hinata gadis pemalu dan pendiam yang katanya menyukai Naruto. Kiba orang yang selalu membawa anjingnya Akamaru kemana-mana dan masih banyak lagi. Sekarang aku menggunakan cara _home schooling_ (begini bukan tulisannya ?) karena kondisiku yang tidak memungkinkan aku untuk bersekolah.

Dari kecil, jantungku tidak kuat menahan beban. Makanya setiap aku marah, kecapekan, atau terlu senang kambuhlah penyakitku. Tapi aku bersyukur karena penyakit ini aku bisa bersama Aniki, coba saja aku tidak sakit seperti ini pasti Aniki sudah ditugas kan oleh Papa untuk mengurusi perusahaan kami di SunaGakure.

Kadang aku muak dengan semua ini.. terapi tiap minggu hanya menghasilkan sedikit kemajuan. Kadang aku berfikir lebih baik mati saja, dengan begitu Aniki tidak perlu repot mengurusiku papa dan mama tidak perlu bekerja keras demi membayar uang terapiku. Tapi semua itu aku tepis jauh-jauh karena itu bukan hal yang baik, meskipun kadang aku berfikir begitu.

Sampai suatu hari aku bertemu dengan "dia" dirumah sakit. Dia yang menjadi semangat hidupku sekaligus cinta petamaku.

Namanya Sakura Haruno umurnya sama denganku 13 tahun.. ia juga belajar lewat home schooling. Ia mempunyai kakak yang bernama Konan. Menurutku nama konan tidak terlalu pas jika disambung dengan haruno. Konan Haruno ? ia menyukai Aniki saat pertama kali kita bertemu di rumah sakit. Aku hanya berharap jika waktu itu datang, waktu dimana aku menikahi Sakura. Tapi mungkin itu tinggal harapan…

Tapi aku tidak akan meyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Sakura memiliki banyak kesamaan denganku, bahkan kesamaan yang tidak baikpun seperti sering masuk rumah sakit, suka memarah-marahi kakak masing masing dan sebagainya. Ternyata Ortu kami adalah teman kecil yang saat itu bertemu di Suna, dan merencanakan pertunanganku dengan Sakura. Oh yang benar saja ternyata orang tuaku juga mendukung tinggal keputusan dari Sakura, semoga saja dia mau menemaniku sepanjang hidup.

Inilah kisahku…..

* * *

Aika : yosh bagaimana ?

Sasuke : aku mau protes !

Aika : udahlah aku tau kamu protes apaan… entar deh aku kasih bonus.

Sasuke : bonus apaan ?

Aika : tunggu ya… eh sini oh iya for readers gomen pendek lg buru buru sieh

Sakura : bonusnya aku !!

SasuSaku : REVIEW…REVIEW… oh ya doa kan Authoress ya ! soalnya Authoress besok mau ikut perlombaan marching band tingkat Nasional di Istora senayan…

Aika : yap betul. Caranya **ketik : DM(spasi)RM kirim ke 9600**

SasuSakuAika : **jangan lupa REVIEW dan SMS ya** !

Oh iya fic love sementara **HIATUS** dulu….

Dan kalau chap ini reviewnya kurang dari 10 gak akan Aika lanjutin. Makanya **REVIEW !**


	2. Perkenalan

Gomen... baru apdet. Abis banyak halangan, pas mau apdet komputernya rusak. Abis itu Aika ada lomba dan sebagainya. Jadinya sering ketunda, sekali lagi Gomen buat para readers semua.....

Semoga readers gak bosen....

Untuk yang belum baca chap kemarin, ini ada ringkasan POV nya....

Selamat Membaca

Special Thanks To :

Haruhi Kaoru

Mzprongs

* * *

**Itachi POV**

Uchiha Itachi. Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Selalu mendapatkan prestasi tertinggi sekolah. Anak dari Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku. Keluarga berkalangan atas dan terpandang, mengsahamkan perusahaan kaya di Konoha. Dan aku mempunyai adik, seorang lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

--

**Sasuke POV**

Uchiha Sasuke. Anak dari Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku. Aku mengira ini cobaan karena aku dilahirkan dengan kondisi fisik yang lemah. Dimana dia menyuruhku untuk ke sebuah ruangan berbau obat kembali dengan sebutan terapi. Saat emosiku memuncak dengan kejam dadaku terasa sakit seperit hujani oleh berbagai jarum-jarum. Cih, aku mual dengan semua itu

--

_Suatu hari…_

_Tok.. tok.. tok.._

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci," ucap Sasuke datar pada orang yang mengetuk pintu berusan. Sesuai ucapan Sasuke, pintu kamarnya pun terbuka. Di balik pintu tersebut muncul seorang pemuda tinggi dan matanya yang serupa dengan Sasuke. Setelah menutup kembali pintu, pemuda itu melangkah menuju ranjang yang sedang diduduki Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan datar tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya saat ini. Pemuda tinggi tersebut kini sudah berada di samping Sasuke.

"Hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja, nanti siang kamu harus ke rumah sakit untuk terapi," jawab pemuda tersebut lembut.

Sasuke menutup buku lalu menatap Itachi. "Memang seberapa pentingnya terapi itu untukku? Aku sama sekali tidak mendapat keuntungan, jadinya sia-sia saja aku mengikuti terapi itu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Itachi menghela napas.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu Sasuke, ka—"

Sasuke membanting buku dengan keras ke lantai. "UNTUK APA AKU MENGIKUTI TERAPI ITU JIKA AKHRINYA AKU MATI?!" teriak Sasuke. Kata-kata itu membuat Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan sedih sekaligus kesal.

"Sasuke, jangan begitu. Ini juga demi kamu sendiri," ucap Itachi dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

"KELUAR!!" seru Sasuke sambil mendorong jauh tubuh itachi dengan kasar.

"Sasuke, jangan emosi, nanti jantungmu...." Itachi memperingatkan.

"KELUAR !!! ATAU akhh…"

"Sasuke!!" seru Itachi sambil mendekati Sasuke kembali.

"KELUAR !!!" usir Sasuke yang kembali mendorong Itachi dengan sisa tenaganya.

Itachi kemudian keluar dengan sangat terpaksa, dengan perlahan berjalan mundur keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan segera memanggil dokter pribadi yang disediakan orang tuanya untuk Sasuke. Napas Sasuke tersengal-sengal, dadanya begitu sakit sekarang. Perlahan matanya terpejam, samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara mobil yang semakin lama mendekat ke arah rumahnya, setelah itu ia pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Itachi terlihat panik. Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja Itachi mencemaskan Sasuke. Ia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Terlihat tubuh sang Uchiha kecil ini terbaring lemas di atas ranjang dengan wajahnya yang seperti biasa selalu pucat.

"Seperti biasa Itachi, lebih baik kita bawa ke rumah sakit," saran dokter pribadi Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Hm.. baiklah kita bawa ke Rumah Sakit Konoha saja," jawab Itachi setelah mengambil napas panjang.

Ketika itu juga Sasuke dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Konoha yang hanya berjarak tiga blok dari rumah Sasuke. Sasuke dirawat di kamar 237 yang terletak di lantai dua paling ujung. Kamar Sasuke berisikan dua ranjang, namun keranjang lainya kosong dan masih rapih. Jadilah Sasuke hanya sendiri di kamar yang sudah sering ia temui ini.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara ribut di luar kamar. Itachi melihat Sasuke tampak terganggu berjalan keluar untuk melihat keadaan. Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi melihat ranjang didorong memasuki kamarnya tepatnya di sebelah Sasuke. Ranjang yang sedang ditiduri oleh seorang gadis yang tampak sangat lelah dan pucat. Saat itu juga mata yang sedari tadi terpejam kini perlahan terbuka dan menampakan mata _onyx_-nya. Itachi tersenyum melihat Sasuke kini telah sadar sepenuhnya. Karena sebelumnya ia hanya sempat bangun sebentar.

Sasuke mencoba mengadaptasikan matanya dengan cahaya, karena ranjangnya bersebelahan dengan kaca rumah sakit yang menghadap ke taman. Ia mencoba menoleh ke kiri, tapi yang didapatinya adalah sebuah senyuman dari Itachi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menoleh ke kanan.

"Sasuke, aku pergi membeli makanan, ya," pamit Itachi. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

Terdengar suara seorang perempuan. Pasti sebelahku seorang perempuan, pikir Sasuke. Kemudian, Itachi datang membawa dua buah kantong plastik.

"Wah sudah bangun ya?" tanya Itachi sambil menaruh kantung plastik di meja Sasuke.

Perempuan itu langsung menyeritkan dahi, dan menunjuk dirinya.

"Iya, kau. Perempuan yang ada di sana, siapa namamu ?" kata Itachi sambil menunjuk ke arah perempuan yang sedang bersandar itu.

"Oh, perkenalkan aku Sakura Haruno," kata Sakura, memperkenalkan diri disertai senyumnya.

"Sakura ya? Nama yang bagus," kata Itachi sambil membuka tirai yang memisahkan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

"Aku Itachi Uchiha, dan ini adikku Sasuke." kata Itachi memperkenalkan Sasuke yang masih 'berkonsen' pada buku digenggamnya.

"Ooohh… Sasuke?? Salam kenal..." ucap Sakura senang. Sasuke diam seolah tak mendengar apapun.

"Sasuke, ada gadis cantik malah dibiarkan. Keteraluan kau…" ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai jahil. Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil sedikit melirik kakaknya ganas. Itachi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau hanya sendiri?" tanya Itachi sambil mengeluarkan beberapa roti dan minuman yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Ini untukmu," kata Itachi. Lalu Sakura menggumamkan 'terimakasih' kepada Itachi.

"Seharusnya tidak," jawab Sakura sambil menundukan kepala, menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Kemana orang tuamu? Apakah kau mempunya kakak atau mungkin adik?" tanya Itachi berhati-hati, takut-takut salah bicara.

"Orang tua? Mereka tidak pernah memperhatikan aku. Aku punya kakak perempuan namanya—" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya datang seseorang...

"SAKURA...!!!" Teriak orang itu sambil mendobrak pintu dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Ko… Konan-nee? Kenapa ada disini? Bagaimana dengan kuliah kakak?" Suara Sakura sedikit bergetar sambil memeluk balik.

"Aku dapat kabar kau masuk rumah sakit lagi dari Ino. Aku sudah izin ke dosen kok," jawab Konan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah... anu.." Sebelum Sakura selesai berbicara, ternyata tirai itu telah ditutup kembali oleh Itachi.

--

Sasuke sedang membaca sebuah buku pelajaran yang tadi sempat dibawa oleh Itachi, karena ia berencana untuk masuk sekolah kembali. Awalnya Sasuke berkonsentrasi, tapi beberapa saat kemudian matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Konsentrasinya pecah dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"ARGH!!" bisik Sasuke sambil memegang dadanya. Ia tidak mau Itachi berteriak kencang untuk memanggil dokter. Meskipun nanti akan terjadi juga………

"Ada apa Sasuke? " raut wajah Itachi mulai berubah menjadi cemas.

"Ah.. ti-tidak, hanya saja disini panas sekali," jawab Sasuke dengan susah payah, sambil pura-pura mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan. Itachi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersandar pada ranjang. Tangannya kembali turun, matanya terpejam. Bukan tidur, tapi pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

Itachi segera memanggil dokter, karena ia tahu bahwa dari tadi ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke.

_Sementara itu di tempat Sakura.._

Sakura melihat Itachi berteriak memanggil dokter. Konan tampak bingung, karena ia baru menyadari kalau di sebelah sakura ada sebuah kantok plastik hitam.

"Itu dari siapa ?" tanya Konan sambil menunjuk kantok plastik tersebut.

"Hah? Oh, itu dari Itachi-nii," jawab Sakura yang sedang melihat atau lebih tepatnya menunggu Itachi untuk masuk ke kamar. Tapi nampaknya Itachi belum kembali setelah tadi keluar memanggil dokter.

"Siapa itu Itachi?" tanya Konan sambil menatap Sakura bingung.

"Kakak dari Sasuke," jawab Sakura singkat. Matanya tetap mengawasi pintu.

"Siapa itu Sasuke?" Konan makin bingung.

Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi datang dengan seorang laki-laki dan seorang suster.

"Itachi-nii, ada apa?" tanya Sakura terburu-buru.

"Sasuke !" seru Itachi sambil berjalan melewati ranjang Sakura.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Gomen ........... chapnya ancur, udah ancur telat pula *mukul mukul kepala sendiri*

kalau ada yang tidak puas silahkan Review.... bagi yang menganggap bagus juga Review *dilempar*

Aika juga mau ngucapin..:

Selamat buat Bahana Swara Ramu yang berhasil meraih kemenangan pada

tanggal 22 Februari pada Darunnajah Marching band Competition.....

- juara V divisi junior

- harapan III General Effect

- harapan II colour guard

- harapan I music and analysis horn line

tanggal 28 Maret (ultahnya Sakura) pada DETOS drumband championship.....

- Juara II tingkat SD

- Juara I Horn line

- Juara I Colour Guard

- Juara II mayoret

- Juara III Percussion

- Juara III Costum

SELAMAT YAAAA...........!

Happy Birthay for :

Sakura Haruno, Fina, Rahma, Raka, Irfan......

SPECIAL THANKS :

Intan.....

iputz-nee / Putri-nee.......

My lovely Computer.......

Bu Susi..........

Para Reviewer....

DLL

Bagi yang berbaik hati, silahkan pencet tombol dibawah ini..... ^_^

Rabu, 1 April. 5:37 PM

**( Aika Uchiha )**


End file.
